


After Expiration Date

by Emilythedog661



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Building up Relationship, Bush Medicine, Dating, Falling In Love, Father and son bonding, Multi, helmet party, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: This is taking place after the TF2 short expiration date where scout plans another date with miss pauling, engie keeps an eye on soldier so he doesn't do anything stupid again and sniper and medic become nap buddies since medic had a hard time sleeping.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this multiple parts since i was just on part on my wattpad account but then i realised it could be a series so that is what i'm going to do =3

As miss pauling and scout were talking inside the giant bread monster that soldier made, pyro was still playing with the mini bread monster engie and medic made, heavy was helping scout, soldier and pauling out the bread monster, demo went off somewhere to be drunk, spy was watching heavy, scout and miss pauling, soldier was also in the bread monster with scout and miss pauling, engie and medic were chatting about science things and sniper was on top of the bread monster cleaning his knife, heavy managed to help miss pauling, soldier and scout out the monster and he went off to get a sandwich

"how did this bread monster get here anyway?" miss pauling asked looking at the monster

"blame private ryan over there" engie says with an angry look "he did nothing but teleport bread for the 3 day and we thought we were gonna die"

miss pauling looked confused on why they though they were gonna die

"see the breads have green lumps in it and i though they were tumours" medic explained "and i also though we were going to die in 3 days cause of everyone eating these bread tumours"

"oh i see" miss pauling says

"and that's why scout here pushed the red button, he wanted to go on a date with you before he 'died'" spy says

scout looked blushed up and he was rubbing the back of his head

"scout...i'm still gonna kill you but i forgive you" miss pauling say grabbing scouts hand

"really?! can we have another date at some point then" scout says

"i'm giving you one more chance after you respawn from me killing you" miss pauling says

"thanks miss p, i won't let you down next time and i'll make sure everyone is on their best behaviour" scout says then gives everyone a look mainly soldier  
"what?" soldier says after scout looks at him

"what do you mean 'what' you are the one who made this...monster" scout says

 "but engie told me to" soldier says

"i didn't mean it, i was saying it so you wouldn't punch scout" engie says

"oh...well now i'm going to punch scout" soldier says and he grabs scout by his shirt

"no soldier...put me down" scout says struggling

everyone was watching soldier and scout having a fight while sniper was still cleaning his knife, medic decided to not watch anymore and he payed his eyes on the monster, he was looking at the monsters tentacles and sniper was watching him while still cleaning his knife, then medic jumps up on the monster and sits next to sniper

"what did you do while all this was happening?" medic asked

"well...just napping really, helped with spy and scout at one point" sniper says

"oh by doing what?" medic says interested

"had to bring out my saxophone and play while spy was teaching scout how to act in a restraint" sniper says

"i wish i wasn't so busy so then i could bring out my violin and we could play together" medic says

"we can still do that" sniper says

"really?!" medic says

"yeah we just need to find the time" sniper says

"how about next weekend?" medic says

"sure, mate" sniper say and gives a smile to medic

medic smiles back then he leans his head on sniper's shoulder

"i wish i could nap as much as you do" medic says "i'm always so busy all the time that i never have time to sleep"

sniper felt sorry for medic and tried to think what to do then he got an idea

"why don't you take naps when i do" sniper says

"what?" medic says

"we can be nap buddies and have naps together" sniper says

"...ok" medic says "when shall we have a nap?"

"later" sniper says "after we clean up this mess"

"ok" medic says "how are we..."

"MEDIC!" heavy shouts "scout is hurt"

"ugh" medic sighs "i better sort this out"

"ok doc" sniper says "talk later"

"ok" medic says and jumps down and walk over to scout who is beat up on the floor with an black eye, a nosebleed and other problems

"doc, soldier beat me up" scout says

"why?" medic asks soldier

"he needed beating up since i didn't do it a few days ago" soldier says

"soldier!" medic says angrily "ok scout follow me and we go to in the infirmary" and medic and scout go to the infirmary

after scout was goods as new, he bolted off and went to help the others remove the bread monster from the basement, medic sighed as scout left and then petted archimedes

"this is why i can never get any sleep" medic says and sighs, Archimedes coos saying to medic 'you could probably go to sleep now'

"i can't..." medic says then remembered that sniper said they could have a nap later "i mean i can" and he gets up and leaves

he went to go find sniper but he bumped into him while he was heading back to the basement

"hey doc" sniper says "i just wanted to tell you that..." sniper was about to say but medic grabs his hand and drags him "where we going?"

"to have a nap" medic says

"oh...ok but don't you wanna hear what i was going to say" sniper says confused

"yes but when we get there" medic says

medic takes sniper to his bedroom and when they get there, medic tells sniper to lie on the bed

"umm...ok" sniper says confused and lies on the bed then medic lies next to him

"what were you gonna tell me?" medic says settling down

"oh...me and the other have managed to remove the bread monster and now they are cleaning up" sniper says putting his hat over his face

"that's...nice" medic says with a yawn and he falls asleep

sniper smiles and he falls asleep too, a few minutes later medic moves his head and it ends up on sniper's chest, he hugged sniper causing him to wake up and when he sees what's happened he blushes a little then went back to sleep again, meanwhile scout and miss pauling were chatting about their next date

"so do you want the next date to be here or..." scout says

"doesn't matter, as long as nothing happens" miss pauling says "right i'm off, don't press the red button got it"

"yes miss paulin" scout says "you can come back anytime to see my beautiful mussels"

miss pauling rolled her eyes and left though the door, scout sighs and then he walks to his room, when he get there he goes to his bed and falls on his bed

"why is it so hard to get miss pauling to kiss me?" scout says "we sorta did a dance together but not a kiss"

scout moaned and put his face on his pillow

"well it was a start" spy says from his door

"get lost spy" scout muffles from his pillow

"i think you did pretty well for a first date with miss pauling, you forgot what to say when you tried to tell her how she looked but we can work on that" spy says sitting at the end of scouts bed

"your being positive about this?" scout says lifting his head from his pillow

"yes...can't i" spy says

"well yeah but i never see you as the positive type" scout replies

"mon ami scout, i hide some of my emotions cause i'm a spy, spies don't need emotions to get something done" spy says

"so you do have emotions, i just thought you were born emotionless" scout says

spy then shakes his head and walks to the door

"scout, if you want more lesson you know where i am" spy says and clocks

scout looks at spy leave and shakes his head, he then stays in his room for a bit to think about things then he goes to find the others, after getting a bonk from the kitchen he goes to the rec room and he finds engie, soldier,  
pyro and heavy chilling, scout goes in and sits by heavy

"that event that happened was something to remember" engie says playing with his guitar

"yeah i've never seen bread get that big before" scout says drinking his bonk

"soldier, how much bread did you teleport?" engie asked

"umm...i don't remember, it was quite a lot" soldier says

"well don't do it again, i know i told you to but as i said before i didn't mean it" engie says

"ok engie" soldier says "never teleport bread ever again...unless in emergencies"

"no soldier!" scout says "never again means never again"

"shut up maggot" soldier says "i know what it means"

"i think engie should keep eye on soldier" heavy says

"yeah and when me and medic ever do something like this again, i will get heavy to keep an eye on you soldier" engie says

"i don't need looking after" soldier say "i can look after myself, sun tzu never needed looking after"

"well now you do since we can't trust you anymore" engie says

"yeah soldier" scout agreeing with engie

"look, we won't keep an eye on you all the time only went these kinds of events happen" engie says sighing

"engie" soldier says "i won't do it again"

"thanks partner" engie says and pats soldier on the back

soldier gives engie a smile and then drinks his beer

"has anyone seen doktor? heavy says

"last time i saw him, he healed me up from when soldier punched me to death" scout says

"don't worry my friends" spy says appearing "he's taking a nap" spy isnt saying anything about sniper tho

"how do you know?" scout says

"i went to check on him and he was fast asleep on his bed" spy says

"i though he might" engie says "we have been working on that bread thing none stop"

"you should get some rest to" soldier says

"no it's fine, medic stayed up all three days working on that bread and i managed to get some sleep" engie says

"that's good" spy says "but you should get some sleep"

"i'll wait till it's night time then i'll go to bed" engie says

"ok" scout says "well i'm off to my room" and he leaves

"and i'm off to clean Sasha" heavy says and he leaves too

"has anyone seen demo and sniper?" engie says

"demo is in his room drunk again and that bushmen is at his camper van" spy says lying about sniper

"oh ok partner" engie says and goes back to fiddling with his guitar

"well i'm off to my smoking room" spy says and leaves

pyro mumbles something and goes back to his drawing

"what you drawing there?" engie asks pyro

pyro mumbles and shows engie the picture, it of all the mercs and miss pauling with the bread monster

"that's nice pyro" engie says

"what did he draw?" soldier asks

"it's of everyone with the bread monster" engie says

"did he make me the hero?" soldier says

"umm..." engie says looking at the picture, in the pic soldier is being sat on by the monster "i think so?"

"good let's keep it that way" soldier says and takes another swig of beer

engie chuckles and carries on fiddling with his guitar and then starts playing it to check if it's right, pyro went back to drawing and he was just about to start colouring in, sniper and medic were still asleep, spy was smoking and drinking in his smoking room, scout was in his room playing with his baseball, heavy was cleaning Sasha and demo was drunk again so he's passed out  
it wasn't till many hours later that medic woke up from his nap, he wakes up to see he was lying on sniper, he sits up and looks at sniper who was still asleep, he blushes a bit as he realises sniper must of felt medic move onto him but he didn't bother moving him, medic then gets up and checks the time, it was 6:37pm and medic realises he was asleep for 8 hours so he had a proper sleep, he then hears a knock on the door and he goes over to see who it was, he opens it and it was heavy

"is doktor ok?" heavy asks "you were gone for quite a while"

"yeah i just needed sleep" medic says rubbing his eye

"ok...meet you later" heavy says and walks off

medic shuts the door and walks back to his bed, he sits on the bed and then Archimedes flies over

"hi Archimedes" medic whispers so he doesn't wake sniper

Archimedes coos and medic pets him on the head, Archimedes then flies over to sniper, sits on his tummy and snuggles up, sniper then wakes up

"hi doc" sniper says sleepily lifting his hat up

"hi sniper" medic says "Archimedes thinks your a pillow"

sniper looks down and sees the dove on his tummy looking comfy, he then strokes the dove on the chest and archimedes love it, the dove cooed and then went to sleep

"Archimedes has never slept with anyone other then me" medic says stroking the dove on the head

"i must be his friend" sniper says

medic chuckled and then puts his hand out to stroke Archimedes on the head

"thanks for being my nap buddy, i would of never went to sleep otherwise" medic says shyly

"your welcome doc" sniper says with a smile "now that you had your sleep, maybe you can sleep more often and not get carried away"

"probably but if i forget i know i can call you round" medic says

sniper chuckles and then there was a knock on the door, medic goes over and it was spy

"gentleman" spy says

"what do you want spook" sniper says from across the room

"i came to check if your awake" spy says "and it looks like you are so that check off"

spy sticks a cigarette in his mouth then he remembers something

"heavy want to know when your coming out, he wants to play scrabble with you" spy says

"tell him i'll meet him later" medic says

"ok doutor" spy says and leaves

medic goes over to his lab coat and puts it on

"you coming?" medic asks

"yeah" sniper says and he takes the dove of his tummy and puts him on the pillow he was lying on, the dove didn't move and carried on sleeping, sniper then adjusted his hat and then walked up to medic and they left the  
infirmary

Sniper and Medic head to the living room where the other mercs were, medic sits opposite heavy so they can play scrabble, sniper sat on the couch and he lied back putting his hat over his face, soldier and engie were chatting, pyro was still colouring, scout was chatting to pyro, demo was still drunk and spy was smoking his cigarette while watching scout.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier and Engie find something strange while tidying up the basement, medic gives scout some dating advice and scout gets a pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are enjoying this series so far, they will be more soon so stay tuned =3  
> i also forgot to mention that bread monster that pyro was playing with got killed by soldier while he was tidying up =/ silly soldier

After a while of playing, medic was having enough of playing since heavy was cheating a little by making up words that didn't even exist, engie and soldier left to go check on something, demo was still drunk, pyro was reading his comic while scout was still talking to him, spy left to his smoking room to read his magazines and sniper strangely found a animal book to read, medic then had enough of playing then left to his infirmary and when he gets there he sits at his desk and Archimedes flies over

"oh Archimedes" medic says petting the dove "heavy was cheating again at scrabble"

the dove coos 'just don't play scrabble with him again'

"ok but.." medic says puzzled "what am i suppose to play instead of scrabble?"

'you could play chess' Archimedes cooed

"yeah but heavy cheats at that too by moving when it's not his turn" medic says remembering the time when heavy moved 3 times when it wasn't his go

medic sighs then they was a knock on the door, the door opened and it was scout

"hey doc" scout says "i was wondering...if you have any tips on dating" he says walking in rubbing his the back of his head

"oh...sure mein friend" medic says "sit down"

scout grabs a chair and sits next to medic looking worried

"so i was wondering if you had any dating tips since i got another date with miss paulin' at some point and i don't want it to go wrong" scout explained

"oh i see...well first you got to impress them, fräuleins are very hard to impress unless you know them" medic says "do you know what miss pauling likes?"

"umm...she likes the colour purple...and working...i think thats it" scout says

"ah...why don't you get her something purple like a flower or a purple pen and clipboard" medic says

"maybe...will she like it though" scout says worried

"yes if it’s in her favourite colour" medic says

"ok thanks doc, I’ll see if i can find something purple" scout says getting up and leaving

as scout leaves medic sighs happily then does a bit of work, meanwhile soldier and engineer were in the basement where the bread monster attack happened to tidy up some left over wood and scraps

"where do you want these engie?" soldier says holding some wood in his hand

"put them over there soldier boy" engie replies pointing to where the wood should go

soldier obeys and moves the wood to the place engie told him to put it while engie moved some rubble, as he was moving it he notice something in the rubble so he moves the rubble and what he sees gets him worried

"hey soldier, get over here" engie say when he sees it

"what is it engie?" soldier says coming over then he sees it too "oh god..."

what they have seen are bread looking eggs in the dark and they started to glow

"soldier...i want you to get your rocket launcher and pyro" engie says frozen

"Ok.." soldier says and walks back slowly before bolting off

engie stood there then he bolted off as the bread eggs started to hatch, engie ran to his workshop while soldier went to the weapon room and grabbed his rocket launcher, he then went to find pyro who was in the living room still

“pyro you got to come with me” soldier says going over to pyro “the bread monsters are back”

pyro claps happily and then grabs his flamethrower before following solder to the basement, when they get there the baby bread monster see them and start to attack, soldier started firing and pyro uses his flamethrower on then pushing them back, the rockets seem to kill most of them except one that was hiding, soldier and pyro were pleased that they killed them all and walks away, the single bread monster looks around then follows soldier and pyro, meanwhile scout was in his room trying to find something purple for miss pauling

“let’s see…doc said she might like purple flowers” scout thought “but I can’t find any”

scout though as he looked out his bedroom window, then he sees a purple flower growing in the field by the base

“I’ll give her that” scout says and head out of his room

as he was heading out he ran until he notices pyro and soldier

“hey guys, why do you have your weapons?” Scout asks

“we had to sort out a little bread problem again” soldier says “but and pyro sorted it out” and pyro nods in response

“oh that’s good well gotta go, see you guys later” scout says and runs off

he ran passed soldier and pyro and ran then he stopped with a confused look, he sees the bread monster that was following soldier and pyro, he looks at it then the bread monster opens it mouth, scout screams and covers his eyes but then he felt rubbing on his leg, he looks down to see the bread monster rubbing his leg

“hey…umm” scout says looking at the monster

the monster then looks at scout then continues to rub his leg, scout then pushes the monster away from his leg and runs off, the bread monster looked sad then jumps off, scout goes outside and grabs the flower with ease before heading back in the base the base again, as he was heading in he started to think about the bread monster who rubbed his leg and he started to feel sorry for kicking it away so he decided to go find it again, the bread monster manages to get himself in the living room where sniper and heavy were talking

“why did doctor leave?” heavy asked sniper

“I think it’s cause he had enough of playing” sniper replies

“but he could of said and not walk out” heavy says sad

“don’t worry mate, he’ll came back when he’s ready” sniper replies

Then the doors swing open and it was scout, he looks around the room

“hey scout, what ya lookin’ for” sniper says seeing scout

“oh it’s nothing, I’ll leave” scout says after a while looking then leaves

“that was strange of little scout” heavy says

“yeah I never seen him looking for something worried before” sniper replies

then sniper feels something rubs his leg, he looks down and sees the bread monster rubbing his leg like a cat

“well what do we have here” sniper says seeing the bread monster

heavy looks and sees the little bread monster on the floor rubbing sniper’s leg making some kind of purring sound

“I thought we killed all the bread monsters” heavy says confused

“well this one managed to survive” sniper says and he puts his hand on the monster “and its friendly too” and he strokes it like a cat and the monster loved it

“why is monster acting like cat” heavy says confused

“don’t know mate but I’ll take it to medic to see what he thinks” sniper says and he picks up the bread monster

the bread monster loved being picked up and sniper chuckles before leaving the living room with heavy on his own, sniper takes the bread monster to medic infirmary and opens the door

“hey doc” sniper says entering the room “I found this while in the living room”

medic looks at sniper and sees the bread monster in his hands, he gets up and goes over to sniper and the bread monster

“I thought we killed them all” medic says confused and he touches the bread monster making the monster purr

“I thought we did too but this one managed to survive” sniper says dropping the monster, the monster then goes over to medic and rubs his leg “it’s really friendly too”

“interesting” medic says looking at the bread monster rubbing his leg “I wonder why this one’s so friendly, the one pyro was playing with kept trying to bite his leg all the time”

“don’t know mate but it’s quite cute” sniper replies and pets the bread monster which it loved

medic smiles then the doors open to see it was scout

“hey doc, do you think miss pauling would like this… oh hey it’s you” scout say seeing the bread monster

the bread monster sees scout and jumps over to scout, rub his leg and make purring noises

“you know it scout” medic says confused

“yeah we met in the hallway when I was going to get this flower for miss pauling” scout says and shows medic the flower “do you think miss pauling will like it?”

“oh yeah” sniper says “and if you’re lucky she might put it in her hair”

now sniper got scout to imagine miss pauling with the flower in her hair and it made scout flushed, then engie comes in

“hey fellas, me and soldier found some bread monster eggs in the basement while we were cleaning up the wood and…” engie says then he sees the bread monster “there’s one of them there” and he brings out a pistol

“wait engie calm down” scout says protecting the monster

“yeah engie chill, this bread monster’s friendly” sniper says

the bread monster jumps over to engie and rubs itself on engie making purring sounds, engie lowers the pistol and smiles a little

“hey your right” engie say and he pets the monster making it happy “sorry little guy”

the bread monster makes a happy noise then jumps back to scout and make a rawring noise

“it looks like it likes you the most scout” medic says

“well maybe cause I was the first one to find it and it trusts me the most” scout says and he pets the monster on the head “do you think miss pauling will like this flower buddy” and shows the flower to the monster

The bread monster sniffs the flower and then makes a happy noise before rubbing agents scout again

“I think that’s a yes” scout says and stands up “well I’m going to put this vase and see what miss pauling’s up too see you” and scout leaves with the bread monster behind him

sniper, medic and engie watch scout leave with the bread monster following him and shake their heads then engie speaks again

“so anyway as I was saying, me and soldier found some bread monster eggs in the basement as we were tidying up and soldier with pyro managed to kill them all…except that one that just gone off with scout” engie explains

“do soldier and pyro know about that one?” medic asks

“no but hopefully they won’t see it and if they do scout and I will tell them” engie says

sniper and medic nods their heads and engie leaves leaving sniper and medic in the infirmary

“well it’s coming up to bedtime” sniper says “so I’m going to bed” and he tries to leave but medic stops him

“why don’t you sleep with me for tonight?” medic asks “I like it when we had that nap together earlier and Archimedes like your company too so...what you think?”

“…ok doc” sniper says after a long pause

medic smiled and then drags sniper to his room, when they get there medic goes into his bathroom to get changed into his pjs while sniper took off his clothes leaving his underwear on which had the aussie flag on it, when medic returns from the bathroom fully changed he sees sniper in his underwear and blushes a little, he then goes to his side of the bed and hugs sniper before falling asleep on his chest, sniper was expecting it and sighs before falling asleep too, meanwhile scout and the bread monster head to scout’s room and when they get there scout sits on his bed after putting miss pauling’s flower in a water bottle that was sitting on his draws, the bread monster also joins scout on the bed and scout pets it on the head

“we need to give you a name” scout says to the bread monster “how about bready”

The monster shakes its head  
“umm…ok…umm” scout says thinking of a name “how about loaf”

The monster shakes his head again

“hmm…this is hard” scout says thinking

The monster then goes over to where the flower was and rawrs, scout looks and see the bread monster looking at the flower

“flower? You want to be called flower?” scout says confused

the monster nods and jumps into scout’s arms

“ok flower it is” scout says as he catches the monster “does this mean then you’re a girl?”

flower nods then she makes herself comfy in scout’s bed, scout smiles then he gets changed in to his pjs, he then gets into bed with flower next to him and he falls asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the mercs find out about flower and scout has a date to plan

The next morning scout wakes up and sees flower missing

“flower!” scout says looking around “where are you?”

he jumps out of bed and looks around, he then sees his door open a jar and he heads out the room, he looks around to see if he can find the bread monster but she was nowhere to be found, meanwhile flower found herself in the kitchen where all the mercs were except scout, sniper and medic, soldier, pyro, heavy and spy was eating their breakfast, demo was drunk talking and engie was making pancakes for him, scout, sniper and medic

“I wonder where scout is this morning?” spy say “he loves pancakes”

“probably just woke up late” engie replies

“well after these tasty pancakes, I will wake him up” soldier says before putting another pancake in his mouth

flower snuck under the table and was sniffing everyone, she then rubs herself angst soldier who jumped, he looks under the table and sees the monster

“bread monster!” soldier shouts getting up from the table

“oh that must be that friendly bread monster of scouts” engie says and looks under the table “hey there little guy”

flower then recognizes engie and jumps out from under the table, she then rubs herself angst engie’s leg

“scout has a pet bread monster?” spy says

“yeah scout found it after soldier and pyro destroyed the bread monster eggs and its was very attached to him so now he’s keeping it as a pet” engie explains and picks up the bread monster

“I say we kill it” soldier says pointing to the bread monster

“don’t kill it” engie says “its friendly”

the bread monster sniffs soldier’s finger then rubs herself agents it, soldier was really confused and everyone else watched, then scout comes in

“has any of you seen…oh there she is” scout says as he sees flower and goes over to her

the bread monster sees scout and she jumps out of engie’s hands, she then goes over to scout and rubs his leg

“she?” spy says

“yeah I found out last night she’s a girl and her name is flower” scout says petting the bread monster

“I didn’t know bread monsters could have genders” engie says

“well she does” scout says and picks up flower

flower then climbs up scout’s arm and sits on his shoulder

“oh your havin’ pancakes” scout says realising the other are having pancakes “where’s my plate?”

“right here scout” engie says and hands scout his plate

“thanks hardhat” scout replies and sits down at the table to have his pancakes

“has anyone seen doktor?” heavy says after he ate the last bit of pancake

“he’s still asleep in his room” spy replies

“ok I’ll go and wake him up” heavy says and leaves

“do you want to try some pancake flower” scout says and gives flower a piece of pancake

flower ate the piece and loved it rawring happily

“looks like she likes pancakes” scout says and rubs flower on the head

“well ill make some more while heavy gets the doc” engie says and he goes back on the oven

meanwhile sniper and medic were still asleep when heavy bangs on the door

“wake up doktor its morning” heavy says while banging

medic gowns then he wakes up

“ok heavy coming” medic says sleepily and goes to the door

he opens the door and heavy stands there

“come along now doktor, its breakfast time” heavy says

“ok heavy I’ll meet you up there” medic says and shuts the door

heavy stands at the door for a moment before taking his leave, medic then walks over to his cupboard and grabs his dressing gown, he then sees sniper asleep with his arm off the bed and still in his aussie boxers, medic smiles and then goes over to sniper

“hey sniper” medic says shaking sniper “wake up”

sniper moans then open one eye to look at medic

“what is it doc” sniper says sleepy

“it’s morning” medic says and chuckles “and we’re missing breakfast”

“ughh ok” sniper says and he wakes up

he stretches as he stands up and then starts putting his clothes on, after he puts then on he grabs his hat and sunglasses, as he was putting his sunglasses on medic grabs his hat and puts it on his head the wrong way

“look I’m you” medic says jokingly

sniper smiles then goes over to medic

“you got it on the wrong way round doc” sniper says and corrects it

“oh wie dumm von mir” medic says

“you sure are” sniper says “whatever you just said”

medic smiles and blushes before the door goes off again

“come on doktor” heavy says “or pancakes will be cold”

“ok heavy I’ll be right there” medic says “wait for me in the kitchen ok”

“ok doktor” heavy replies and leaves again

“come on let’s go” medic says and leaves forgetting he had sniper’s hat on

sniper shakes his head and follows medic to the kitchen, when they get there medic comes thought the door and heavy, engie and scout were there

“hey doc” scout says “why do you have snipe’s hat on?”

then sniper comes in and takes his hat of medic’s head, he then put it on his head and then sat down at the table next to scout

“he just did” sniper says and engie passed him his pancakes

Medic smiles blushing a little then sat down next to sniper who was starting to tuck into his pancakes

“good sleep doc” engie says handing medic his pancakes

“yeah I would of overslept if heavy didn’t wake me up” medic replies and looks at heavy

Heavy looks sheepish then leaves and sniper shakes his head before miss pauling comes in looking at a clipboard

“oh hey miss p, come to arrange that date” scout says

“yes, but first I got information from the administrator that you all have 2 days off to sort out the base but you are al back to work on Wednesday” miss pauling says reading something on her clipboard “any quest…umm scout there’s a monster on your shoulder”

“hmm…oh her” scout says realising miss pauling was talking about flower “no she’s harmless and really friendly”

“really?” miss pauling says and she goes over to scout

“yeah her name is flower” scout says

miss pauling then puts her hand out to flower and the monster accepts the attention

“she’s quite cute” miss pauling says

“yeah so anyway about this date” scout says “when do you want it?”

“probably tomorrow since I’m coming back to the base anyway to help you all clean-up” miss pauling says “well got to go see ya” and miss pauling leaves

“she wants the date tomorrow” scout says worried after miss pauling leaves “I need to get ready”

scout was about to bolt off when sniper stops him by grabbing his collar

“slow down scout” sniper says “you need to tell us something”

“ok what is it?” scout says calming down

“you found out your bread monster’s a girl?” medic says “and you named it too?”

“yeah she told me she wanted to be named flower and that how I found out she’s a girl” scout explains then rub flower on the head

“interesting” medic says “I didn’t know bread monsters could have genders”

“me neither” scout says “now snipes can you let me go so I can get ready for tomorrow”

“ok fine” sniper says and lets go of scout

scout then bolts of to his room, sniper and medic carry on eating their pancakes and engie leaves them to it

as scout was heading to his room he gets stopped by spy

“where we going in such a hurry mes amies” spy say clocking in front of scout

“not now spy, I have to get ready” scout replies and flower rawrs

“ready for what?” spy asks

“miss pauling wants us to have our date tomorrow so I have to get ready” scout says “now move!”

spy moves and scout heads to his room and shuts his door, spy the goes over to scout’s door and puts his ear on the door

“right then flower, we need to think on what to do for this date since the prom didn’t work last time” scout says to flower

flower rawrs then she jumps on the table where scout puts miss pauling flower which was still alive

“I also need to give her that flower” scout says then he puts his hand on his chin “what kind of date should we have?”

flower then rawrs again and then picks up a spoon that was also on the table

“are you saying we should have a dinner date?” scout asks flower taking the spoon out of her mouth

flower nods and then spy comes in

“so you want to have a dinner date?” spy says putting his arm around scout “well I can teach you how to do that”

“…ok if you must” scout says after deciding

“good then lets get to it my fils” spy says and takes scout out of his room with flower following

Spy takes scout and flower to the gym where scout has his had his training before and scout sit down at the desk he got stuck in.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy teaches scout about being in a restaurant and he gives the other mercs jobs to do during the date

scout sits at the desk with flower on the table while spy sorts out a chalkboard and after drawing things on it he spins it round so it was looking at scout

“right then” spy says “this is the plan, you will sit here and miss pauling sits here” he points to a square table with 2 lines, he points to one side of the table where scout was going to go and then the other side where miss pauling was going to go “then I’ll get anyone who can play instruments to play songs while the date is going on”

“that is sniper, medic and demo” scout says remembering who can play instruments

“yes, anyway me, heavy and demo will be waiters, soldier and engie will be cooks and pyro drinks person” spy says 

“so you want sniper and medic to play their instrument since you made demo a waiter” scout says “and what’s flower gonna do?”

“I guess I have and as for the bread monster” spy says looking at the monster “she’ll will have to stay out since she might ruin the date”

“no she won’t will you flower” scout says and rubs flower on the head

flower rawrs happily and shakes her head 

“see she won’t ruin it” scout says and spy sighs

“still she’ll have to stay out” spy says

“…ok” scout says and looks down sad

“so let’s get this thing going” spy says “I’ll go and tell the other and you get things set up” 

scout obeys and stands up, spy clocks and leaves, spy looks around and he tells everyone about the dinner date plan and after a while he’s told nearly everyone, the only people he needs to tell is sniper and medic so he goes and looks for them, he finds them in the infirmary and he enters  
“hello gentlemen” spy says walking up to sniper and medic who were at medic’s desk

“what do you want spook?” sniper says 

“I came to tell you about a dinner date scout has arranged for miss pauling tomorrow” spy says “and i…I mean he wants you 2 to play the music”

“ok” medic says “me and sniper can practise now if you want” 

“but what are we going to play?” sniper asks medic

“umm…” medic says

“don’t worry” spy says “I got this” and he holds up 2 music sheets 

Spy then hands one to sniper and then one to medic, they look at the music sheets then back at spy

“the music is mixture of love and jazz” spy says “it’s just something to play in the background while the date happens”

“…ok” sniper says “I’ll go and get my sax”

“and I’ll get my violin” medic replies and both of them stand up

“good, well see you later gentlemen” spy says and clocks

sniper heads out the infirmary to go to his camper van and get his sax while medic went to his room to get his violin, spy returns to the gym and sees scout sitting at the table playing with flower, spy shakes his head and goes over to scout

“I see you have the table set” spy says

“oh spy I didn’t hear you come in” scout says “and yes I got the table set”

“good and now we can start” spy says and he grabs flower and takes her away

“where you going with flower?” scout asks

“you’ll see” spy says and leaves leaving scout confused

meanwhile sniper returns with his sax and medic was waiting for him

“got my sax” sniper says and holds his sax up

“good and I got my violin” medic replies holding up his violin 

“let’s get to it then” sniper says standing next to medic 

sniper and medic then start play and after a while the music they were playing sounded really good, they were loving it and by the end they put their interments down and smiled at each other

“you played quite well” medic says 

“you too doc” sniper replied 

medic then went over to sniper, blushed a bit for about what he was going to do and then kissed sniper on the cheek making sniper blush, then medic hugged sniper and sniper was too blushed up to hug back and after medic let go he chuckled at snipers blushed face

“your lieb when your blushing” medic says and sniper smiles still blushing

“you…you think” sniper says trying to think on what to say

“of course my liebe, now let’s keep practising the song” medic says and holds up the violin to his neck

sniper smiles then they start playing the music again, meanwhile in the gym spy returns with flower and he dressed her up like miss pauling

“we’re going to use flower as miss pauling?!” scout says seeing flower looking like miss pauling

“yes it’s just for practise so don’t get use to it” spy says putting flower on the chair opposite scout

“ok…” scout says looking confused

“first thing” spy says “you need to give ‘miss pauling’ this flower” and spy hands scout a rose

“ok” scout replies and he gets up and he gets up and goes over to flower “umm…here you…are…miss pauling…a rose” he says nervously 

flower takes the rose out of scout’s hand and eats it

“flower!” scout says “why did you eat the rose?”

flower rawrs and then scout remembers the purple flower in his room

“well anyway, let’s go on to the next thing” spy says

“which is what?” scout asks 

“the words” spy says “last time you couldn’t think on what to say about miss pauling so we’re going to work on that”

spy teaches scout love words and scout picks it up really quickly, he tries them on flower and she loved everything scout said to her

“right now for the kiss” spy says

“you want me to kiss flower?!” scout says

“yes she is miss pauling after all” spy says “unless you don’t love her”

“alright, alright I’ll do it” scout says and he bends down to flower

he then kisses flower on the teeth lips and this made flower really happy and rub herself on scout’s face

“she loved that” spy says

“yeah it would be funny if miss pauling did this” scout says and laughs

“now to practise table manners” spy says “so sit here” and spy points to scout’s chair

scout sits at his chair and spy teaches him table manners, meanwhile soldier and engineer were in the kitchen and engie was teaching solider how to cook a burger

“you’re doing a fantastic job soldier” engie says as soldier

“thanks engie” solider replies and he puts his finished burger in a bun 

he then takes the burger over to engie for a taste test and when engie takes a bite out of it he loved it

“wow soldier” engie says “this is your first time cooking and you did a great job”

“really?!” soldier says blushing a little “thanks…engineer”

engie then gets up, gives soldier the burger so he could try it and gives soldier a kiss on the cheek making soldier blush

“you and me are going to be good cook for scout’s date” engie says

“you think” soldier says blushing then he takes a bite out of his burger

“yep” engie says and grabs soldier’s face and turns it to face his own “we’ll be the best cook in this base”

“…I like the sound of that” solider says with his mouth full

“good now let’s clean up this mess” engie says and goes over to the counter to clean up

soldier looks at engie and blushes a little before helping engie clean, after playing their instruments sniper and medic sit down at medic’s desk and talked, as they were talking archimedes comes flying down and lands on sniper’s shoulder.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been busy with tumblr but next part should be soon =3

Sniper sees archimedes land on his shoulder and pets him on the chest making the dove poof up

“looks like archimedes likes you” medic says and he pets the dove too

“yeah” sniper replies and then archimedes flies onto medic’s shoulder 

medic pets archimedes then engie comes in with 2 burgers

“hey fellas, would you like to try these burgers me and soldier made” engie says walking over to then “it just a practise for scout’s date tomorrow”

sniper and medic each take a burger off the plate engie had the burgers and took a bite out of it

“wow engie” sniper says “these burgers are pretty good”

“yeah engie” medic says “you’ve taught soldier well” and this engie blushes a little 

“thanks fellas” engie says “well got to go and check on how scout and spy are doing, see ya” and engie leaves sniper and medic to eat their burgers

Engie goes to the gym where spy and scout were and when he gets there he sees scout at the table while spy was talking to him and flower was on the other chair sitting there

“hi fellas” engie says walking in “how’s the date practise going?”

“I think it’s going pretty well” spy says and puts his hand on scout’s shoulder

“well just to let you know it’s dinner time soon and I think it’s pyro cooking” engie says 

“ok, shall we continue this after dinner” spy asks scout

“sure” scout says and he gets up “come on flower lets go” 

flower rawrs happily then jumps down, she follows scout out of the room with spy and engie watching him

“how’s he really doing?” engie asks with scout gone

“better than the last time I taught him” spy says walking to the door with engie “by tomorrow he should be ready”

engie chuckles and both him and spy head to the dinner room, when they get there they see everyone sitting down waiting for their dinner, there was heavy, medic, sniper, scout with flower under his chair, soldier, engie who just sat down, a seat for pyro, demoman and spy who also just sat down, after a bit pyro comes out with dinner and it was chicken, pyro gave everyone their plates and sat down next to engie as everyone was tucking into their food, after dinner everyone left to do their thing while demoman and soldier was left to clean up

sniper and medic went back to the infirmary to carry on practicing, scout, flower and spy went back to the gym, engie went to his workshop to do his thing, pyro went to his room to play with his fire and heavy was also in his room putting sasha to bed, spy was talking to scout about politeness

“and that how you be polite” spy says finishing his demonstration with a dummy

“oh I see” scout says “let me try”

scout gets up and repeats the demonstration spy did with the dummy, he did a pretty good job and spy was proud of his son inside his mind, engie was in his workshop when soldier comes in

“hey engie” soldier says walking in “I done the cleaning up”

“that’s good to hear soldier boy” engie replies and he gets up from his chair to face soldier “what you up to now?”

“came to check on you before I head to bed” soldier says taking off his helmet

“that’s nice of you but I’m alright” engie says blushing a little also taking off his helmet “now you head to bed”

soldier smiles then kisses engie on the forehead before leaving, engie smiles at soldier with a blush on his face as soldier left and he went back to his work, sniper and medic finished their song and they know almost all of the song, they then decided to sit at the desk for a little before they headed to bed

“I hope this date goes well, last time was a mess” sniper says putting his sax down on the table 

“me too” medic replies putting his violin on the table too “I also get to see what happens this time”

“scout told me at the table during dinner that spy made him kiss flower since she’s was the practise miss pauling” sniper says sitting down looking at medic

Medic chuckled then looks at sniper

“well they have to use something to practise dating with” medic says 

sniper smiles and medic smiles back before grabbing his doodle book that he keeps in his desk draw

“I didn’t know you could draw” sniper says seeing medic hold up his doodle book that says ‘medic’s doodle book’ on the front

“yeah it’s a pass time when I don’t have people to heal, work to do or things to experiment on” medic says and he opens the doodle book

“what do you draw in there?” sniper asked leaning in to see the book

“just random things” medic replies 

in the book, medic had devoted each page to one of the mercs and some random drawings, on one page they was scout doing his favourite thing like swing his baseball bat, running and reading his comic, another page had soldier who was cleaning his rocket launcher, doing his salute and talking to engineer, the next page was pyro just watching fire, being in fire and playing with his balloonicorn, demoman page had him drunk, taking a drink and playing the piano, heavy’s page had him eating a sandwich, cleaning sasha and reading a book, engineers page had him building a dispenser, thinking with a pencil in his ear and drinking a beer, medic had his own page where he's petting archimedes, operating on someone and him holding a syringe, spy page has him smoking, laughing and teasing scout, lastly was sniper page, the drawing were of him sleeping with his hat over his face, cleaning his knife and him standing there.

“wow doc, that’s a lot of drawings” sniper says

“ja” medic says proudly “I’m a pretty good drawer”

“I think I heard from scout that he’s a good drawer too” sniper says 

“well that’s nice to hear” medic replies “well I’m off to bed, you coming”

“yeah” sniper says and he yawns

sniper and medic head to medic’s bed and they get changed into their pjs, they then get into bed and sniper sleeps on his back while medic with his head on sniper’s chest and his arms around sniper’s tummy, scout and spy were still learning table manners and spy left to get something, when he got back he found scout asleep on the chair with his head on the table and hugging flower, spy smiles and then carries scout to bed, when he gets there he puts scout on his bed and tucks scout in before leaving, scout was still hugging flower who also was asleep when spy left and he sighs when he shuts the door

“I should go to bed too” spy thought and he heads to his room

as spy got to his room he took off his clothes before changing into his suit pyjamas and getting into bed, all the mercs were in bed by midnight except demo who was drunk again.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the date...how will it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i kinda forgot about it but i will update again soon =)

The next morning scout wakes up still hugging flower and he realises that today was the day that he has the date with miss pauling so he gets out of bed and sees if he had any suits or anything to wear for the date, he checks his cupboard while flower watches him in confusion

“Looks like I don’t have any suits, I need to ask spy if he has any” scout says to himself and leaves the room

flower looks at scout leave then follows behind happily, scout reaches spy’s room and knocks on the door

“yo spy, do you have any suits or anything for later” scout says knocking on the door

spy opens the door and looks at scout

“sure scout come on in” spy says and lets scout in his room “now stay there and I’ll go get it” and spy leaves scout on his own

scout waits for spy to come back and when he does he has a black stripy suit

“you want me to wear that?!” scout says looking strangely at the suit

“yes” spy say “it will suit you”

 “……………ok if you say so” scout says and takes the suit looking annoyed

scout then leaves the room and heads back to his room, as he was back to his room he sees that flower was on the counter where the flower scout picked for miss pauling was, flower sees scout as he walks in and she rawrs happily then looks back at the flower

“don’t worry flower I won’t forget it” scout says and then he decided to try the suit on

after he puts on the suit he goes to a mirror to look at himself

“I look…handsome” scout says “miss pauling will love me in this and she is bound to kiss me”

 flower rawrs and scout turns to face her

“what do you think?” scout asked flower

flower rawrs happily and then jumps into scout’s hands

“I’m guessing you love it” scout says “come on let’s show the other” and scout leaves his room with flower in his arms

When they get to the kitchen scout sees soldier, engie, sniper, medic, heavy and pyro eating their breakfast

“hey guys” scout says walking into the room “what do you think of the suit?”

“its…looks good on you” engie says

“yeah I’ve never seen you in a suit before” medic says

“thanks guys” scout says “miss pauling will wanna kiss me in this”

scout then sits at the table and flower jumps off his shoulder, he has his breakfast carefully so he doesn’t get it dirty then he heads back to his room, sniper and medic head back to the infirmary to practise their music one last time before the date starts and soldier and engie recap on what will they be cooking for the date, as scout was getting prepared spy comes into his room

“you will need this” spy says handing scout an earpiece

“what’s this for?” scout says taking the earpiece and looking at it

“it’s when you forget what to call miss pauling” spy says “you don’t want to end up like last time”

“oh…yeah” scout says

“now I hope you’re ready, miss pauling will be here any moment” spy says

“yeah, I think I’m ready” scout says

Then scout and spy hear flower rawr and they look at her, they see she’s on the table where scout put miss pauling flower

“oh yeah the flower” scout says taking the flower out of the flower vase “thanks flower” and scout rubs flower on the head

flower rawrs happily then they was a knock on the door

“oh that must be her” scout says and he runs off

scout reaches the front door and opens it to see miss pauling

“hey miss pauling” scout says “you ready for this date?”

“wow, don’t we look smart” miss pauling says looking at scout’s suit “let’s go” and miss pauling walks past scout

scout blushes a little then follows miss pauling

“so where is the dinner hall?” miss pauling asks scout

“oh…umm…it’s…it’s this way” scout says nervously and goes ahead

 scout takes miss pauling to the dinner hall and opens the door, he lets miss pauling go in first and when she enters there is a round table with a red table cloth on it, 2 chairs and spy waiting at the table

“right, you go and sit down and I make sure everyone is ready” scout says and he leave miss pauling to sit at a table

“hello miss pauling” spy says as miss pauling sits down “you ready for this?”

“I guess” miss pauling says “hope nothing goes wrong”

“yeah…” spy though

meanwhile scout went to the kitchen

“yo miss pauling’s here” scout says opening the door “get ready”

“ok” engie says giving the thumbs up and scout leaves “let’s get to work soldier boy”

“ok engie” soldier replies and they got to work

with sniper and medic, medic was sorting sniper’s tie out to his suit which spy told them to wear before he went to the dinner room

“do I have to wear this?” sniper says annoyed

“yes, cause it’s for scout’s date and he doesn’t want it to be bad” medic replies “plus you look… kinda cute in a suit”

sniper blushes a little then scout comes in

“miss pauling’s here” scout says

“ok scout we’ll be up in a moment” medic says facing scout “now go and don’t leave miss pauling waiting”

“right ok” scout says and he leaves

“that scout want everything to be right” sniper says

“well I don’t blame him” medic says “he just wants everything right…there, all fixed” medic steps away from sniper to look at his fixed tie “you look great”

“thanks doc” sniper says blushing a little “now let’s play” he holds up his sax and medic picks up his violin and they head off to the dinner room

When they get there, they see spy waiting outside the door

“oh, here you 2 are” spy says “go in there and play”

“ok” medic says and both him and sniper head in the room

They stand in the corner and start playing music, scout sees them and looks at then then back at miss pauling

“umm…oh I found you this flower” scout says remembering the flower and he hold it to miss pauling

miss pauling takes the flower and puts it in her hair, scout thought she looked beautiful with the flower in her hair and he blushes

“you look…umm…” scout says trying to find the words

“beautiful” spy says thought scout’s earpiece

“you look beautiful” scout says and sighs

“oh, thanks scout” miss pauling says and she blushes making scout smile

then heavy comes in with food which was spaghetti bolognese on a big plate

“here is dinner” heavy says and he leaves

Then pyro comes in with 2 glasses of wine, he mumbles something when he puts the wine glasses down then leaves again, scout and miss pauling tuck into the spaghetti and they end up doing the spaghetti thing from lady and the tramp, they both grabbed the same spaghetti and they sucked the spaghetti piece into their mouth, they get closer and closer to each other till their lips touch, they realise what’s happened and they pull away

“oh…umm…” scout says kinda embarrassed

 both scout and miss pauling blush and medic and sniper chuckles to themselves, scout and miss pauling carry on eating their spaghetti and when they finished the spaghetti demo comes in to take the plate away, scout and miss pauling have a chat about things then scout was surprised by what miss pauling did next, she grab scout by the shoulder and kissed him, scout blushes really red then kisses back, sniper and medic see this but they don’t stop playing and after the kiss miss pauling blushes up

“that…was the best kiss I ever had” miss pauling says

“really?!” scout says

“yeah” miss pauling says “I’m so glad we had this date”

scout smiles then heavy come in with a sundae

“here is desert” heavy says and leaves

“ooh sundae” miss pauling says and grabs her spoon

she tucks into the sundae and scout also takes a spoon full of ice cream, he sticks the spoon in his mouth and keeps the spoon there while watching miss pauling eat the sundae, after the sundae was finished with demo comes and takes the sundae away and miss pauling stands up

“well scout I think this was the best date ever” miss pauling says “so for that I won’t kill you”

“oh, thanks miss paulin’,” scout says happily

“instead I will kiss you” miss pauling says and she kisses scout on the lips again

scout kisses back and then both him and miss pauling head out the dinner room to scout’s bedroom, sniper and medic stop playing when they leave and everyone else looked confused

“where are they off to?” demo says

“I think they are off to have some fun” spy says “come on, let’s tidy up” and all the mercs except sniper and medic tidy up the dinner room

sniper and medic head back to the infirmary and when they get their sniper undoes his tie

“well that was fun…I think” sniper says putting his sax on medic’s desk

“ja” medic says putting his violin on his desk too “you did a good job playing that sax”

“you too with your violin” sniper says looking at his suit “can I take this suit off now?”

“ja mein liebe” medic says going up to sniper and then he kisses him

sniper was surprised by the kiss but then calm down to enjoy the kiss, sniper and medic then take their suits off and went to bed, with soldier and engie they just finished tidying up and they were heading to the rec room to chill

“you did a good job cooking partner” engie says to soldier

“thanks engie” soldier says petting engie on the shoulder

“maybe next time, you can cook for…our date” engie says leaning in to soldier

soldier blushes a little then he blushes even more when engie kisses him on the cheek, they then decide to head to their bedroom and they did.


End file.
